


Game of Chance

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: Naruto goes to play a game of chance with his fellow male friends from Konoha and Suna. Naruto and his friends from Konoha are ended up matched with unknown partners from Suna. However, no one knows that Naruto is still a virgin and he is nervous as hell when he winds up getting Kankuro as his partner for the night. Kankuro is supposed to be the best and most experienced there is in the group. Will Naruto's night be everything he wanted it to be or will it be bad luck?





	Game of Chance

Naruto didn't know why he was letting Rock Lee lead him, enthusiastically, down to a house with Shikamaru and some of his other male friends. He also didn't know why he let 'Bushy Brows' and Shikamaru convince him to play this game with the Suna males. He was still confused about it. All he knew was that it was a game of chance. You ended up matched with someone. Other than that, it was a bit of a blur. "Come on Naruto." Lee said excitedly as he pulled the blonde harder, walking at full speed. Shikamaru, lazily walked behind them, knowing that he would be there in time for the game.

"I still don't get this game Lee." Naruto said as he tried to keep up with him.

"You'll see. It's real fun and everyone has fun with each other."

Naruto sighed and then suddenly stopped when Lee halted in front of a nice-looking house. He rang the doorbell and the doors slid open a moment later. The person who greeted them was well-dressed and had a very nice smile. "Welcome back Lee and welcome Naruto."

"Shikamaru's coming, he's just slow." Lee said.

"Hey! I resent that." Shikamaru yelled as he finally caught up to them and they all entered the house. 

The man who greeted them smiled again and closed the doors behind them. "Most everyone is here. Go ahead and join everyone else. I'll let you know when the game can start. There are refreshments if you want."

"Thank you." Naruto thanked him then followed Lee to a very large room where he found Kiba, Shino, and Neji. "Hey guys!"

Kiba turned to Naruto and laughed softly, "Hey Naruto. We didn't think Lee would be able to get you to come. Glad you're here. You'll like this."

"I hope. I'm still a little confused." He admitted.

Shino spoke up, "It's a little weird the first time, but you'll like it." Neji nodded in agreement.

The man returned a few minutes later and beside him was Kankuro. "Well our last guest is here."

"I just like to arrive fashionably late." Kankuro joked as he walked over to the side where the Suna males were mingling.

Everyone laughed at him before finally the man spoke up, "Very well. We have a couple of new ones tonight, so I shall explain the game and the rules before we begin. This is a very simple game of chance where one boy from Konaha," Shikamaru coughed, "excuse me, male from Konaha, is paired with a male from Suna by chance. The way you are paired is by drawing a card. It will have a number on it that will match the number of the person from the other side. This means that the person you are matched with is who you paired with tonight." He paused a moment then went into the rules of the game. "Now our rules. First, have fun! Second, don't get way too loud or damage our rooms. We do have neighbors." He heard the boys laugh at his statement. "Last, this is very serious, no rape. I trust you all, but I still have to say it."

"Why?" Lee asked curiously.

"Before you boys were old enough to have sex someone was raped here, and I had no clue about it. We caught him and Lady Tsunade, who hates rapists, put the bastard in the hospital for six months." They all winced at the possibility of seeing a very angry Lady Tsunade and what she could do to a rapist. "Don't want to know what she did to him." He straightened up then reached for two sets of cards on either side of the table. He gave one set to each side. "Now, these have already been shuffled. Take one card and pass it down."

Naruto felt sweat pour down his face as the pile was passed to him and he drew a card. On his he found the number three. After the cards were passed out, he heard the man say, "Alright, let's see who is paired up with who. One?" Naruto turned to the left and found Lee was paired with a boy from Suna with brown hair. He left to join his partner. Naruto stared down at his card as he ignored the next card and pairing. "Three?" The blonde looked straight up and saw Kankuro raise his hand and the card. Naruto raised his hand too. 'Kankuro!' Inside he could feel his stomach tightening into a knot. 

He walked slowly up to Kankuro and looked up at the taller nin. He was a very handsome man, though he had never admitted it. From what he had heard from Lee, he was very experienced in the game of sex. 'Kami, he's going to see right through me.' Naruto thought to himself.

After everyone was paired together, the man finally said, "Alright. Since everyone has been paired up you can take your time and have a few drinks and food or get right to it. Go to the rooms that match your number and you will find lube and all the necessary toys. If you need anything, let me know. Now have fun!"

Naruto could feel Kankuro's hand on his left elbow as he led him away from the crowd. 'Oh Kami. What the hell did I get myself into?' Naruto asked as he followed the older man to a door with the number 'three' over it. Kankuro slid the door aside and motioned for Naruto to go in first. Naruto did then waited as Kankuro slid the door behind them and latched it shut. He looked around the room and noticed that it had a very large bed with a dark blue comforter and white sheets. To the left was a side table with a lamp and opposite the bed was a dresser. It was sparsely decorated, but then again, they weren't going to be here for long.

"Out of all the people I could have thought would be here, I never thought you would have." Kankuro finally interrupted his observations. 

Naruto turned to Kankuro and blushed brightly. He felt so embarrassed. What was he to tell the brother of his best friend? What would he think once he told Kankuro that he was a virgin? Should he fake it? "I hope you don't think of me as a disappointment."

"Oh no. That's not what I'm saying. I'm only surprised you came. Lee's been telling me that he has been trying to get you to come for a while." He replied.

"Oh. Well I've had some missions and things. So, I just wasn't able to come." Naruto explained.

Kankuro watched as Naruto sat on the side of the bed and looked at the blonde with calculating eyes. "No one forced you to do this did they?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. I just never done anything like this. It seems..." He couldn't find the right words.

"Strange." The brunette input. The blonde shook his head in agreement. "Yeah. I thought the same when I started. But hell, free sex and you know who you're involved with. Plus no one knows. No one tells. It's a game and you have fun. When it's over you're back to being friends."

He nodded, yet still felt strange. What would Kankuro expect? Would he want him to go all the way? Maybe he shouldn't have come. The ball in his stomach tightened even more. He knew he must be radiating nervousness, but he couldn't help it. What was he to do?

Kankuro walked to the bed and sat next to Naruto. He looked into Naruto's eyes and asked, "Tell me Naruto, are you a virgin?"

Naruto took a deep breath of air, his voice was shaky as he replied, "Yes."

"You shouldn't be here wanting to have a random guy take you."

"You're no random guy." The blonde protested.

Kankuro considered this for a moment, "Well I guess so...still, what made you want to lose your virginity during the game?"

"I just want to know. All my other friends keep telling me about their experiences and I have none. I want to know what it's like."

The brunette sighed softly. Naruto was hard-headed, he knew that much. "Very well. I've never turned down a partner in the game. However, you have to do everything I say and I'm always the dominant one Naruto." Naruto nodded excitedly in agreement. "Take off your clothes."

Naruto stood up and still felt that nervousness course through his veins. What would Kankuro think of him? He wondered about this as he fidgeted with his shirt and finally pulled it off and threw it into the floor. He kicked off his sandals before moving his hands to his pants. His nervousness increased as he slowly unzipped his pants and he stepped out of them. They joined the pile in the floor. His stomach was a knot, for the last piece of clothing was his boxers and once they were off he would be naked. He took a deep breath and stepped out of them as well. They too joined the pile and he turned to face Kankuro.

As Naruto had been undressing, so had Kankuro. Only he had been much faster due to his experiences. When he saw Naruto's body, unrestricted from clothing, he couldn't help but smile. The blonde was perfection in so many ways. He didn't know why anyone hadn't jumped on him until now. He eyed the blonde from head to toe, stopping at his cock momentarily to fully take it in. Naruto wasn't huge, he was thick and had a nice length. He guessed Naruto was about six inches. He would enjoy taking Naruto and showing him ultimate pleasure.

The younger man looked at Kankuro, who was naked and standing in front of him. 'Oh Kami. He's huge...and he's looking at me. Is he judging me?' The knot returned. 'Am I not good enough?'

Kankuro indicated to the bed and murmured softly, "Please, get on the bed. We're going to have lots of fun." Naruto nodded then climbed on the bed and moved to the center. The comforter underneath him was so soft and cool against his skin. Then Kankuro climbed on the bed and he felt it weigh down. The older man spread his legs just wide enough so he could kneel between them. He felt a hand slowly move along his hip, up along his side, and rest beside his chest. "Your body's way too tight Naruto. You need to relax. Close your eyes and I'll get you relaxed."

Naruto didn't know what to expect, however, he did as Kankuro suggested and closed his eyes. Everything was dark and he did not know what to expect. He could only hear the sheets shifting softly as Kankuro moved slowly. Suddenly, he felt Kankuro nip lightly beneath his ear lobe, inciting heat in his body. He bit softly, then began to lave his tongue underneath the flesh. Instead of nervousness in his stomach, Naruto now felt small spikes of heat flare up.

Kankuro now moved lower along Naruto's neck, leaving a line of hot saliva as he headed toward his next destination. A moan of pleasure exited the younger man's mouth. It was hard to keep his eyes closed for he wanted to know what the other man was going to do to him. He didn't want to keep his eyes closed, but he had to obey. The next thing Naruto felt was a strong, yet gentle bite on where his neck and shoulder met. It felt so damned good and he mewled his pleasure. More heat flared in his body and he could feel his member starting to harden. 

The older man moved downwards again. A moan of disappointment met his ears and he laughed inwardly. It would be a moment before Naruto would experience true pleasure. He was surprised that no one had been with Naruto yet as he was truly a beautiful man. He stopped now at his new destination and took a tan nipple into his hot mouth and began to lave his tongue over the flesh. 

Naruto couldn't help it. His eyes flew open and he looked downwards. He could only see the top of Kankuro's dark brown head, but the pleasure of what he was doing was too much. He reached down and grasped Kankuro's hair gently and moaned again when the older man's talented tongue swept over a sensitive nerve. He arched slightly, trying to gain more of what Kankuro was giving him. Suddenly, Kankuro pulled away and he heard the brunette laugh softly.

"What's so funny?" He asked shyly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's just you always are so gung ho on the outside and now that we're in bed, you're starting to act that way. I can see where you're still nervous, but sex won't be an obstacle for you Naruto." Kankuro explained then went to the other nipple and consumed it. 

Naruto had been confused, but couldn't think now because of the older man's ministrations of his nipple. He moaned as he threaded his fingers in Kankuro's hair and grasped softly. Heat threaded throughout his body and he couldn't help but want to push forward. 

The brunette left Naruto's nipple with a lick and heard the blonde let out a disappointed moan. He smiled to himself, but continued to lick down the center of Naruto's stomach, leaving a trail of saliva. He only paused a moment to lick around his belly button then went further downwards. Now he was faced with Naruto's cock. It was slightly smaller than his own, but very hard and starting to cum. He took the tip of it in to give Naruto a little taste of what pleasure would be had in the future.

The blonde man arched and let out a loud scream of pleasure. He could feel Kankuro's mouth around his cock and the tip of his tongue swirling around the tip. This was more than he had imagined, more pleasure than he had ever thought his body could stand. The heated spikes of pleasure surged all throughout his body and all he felt was a kind of wonderful limpness as he felt Kankuro's talented tongue on him. 

Kankuro drew back now, leaving the blonde's hard flesh and looking down at Naruto with a kind of satisfaction. He reached over on the bedside table and found a tube of lubrication and began to unscrew the lid. After coating his fingers liberally in the slimy and cool substance, he murmured low enough for Naruto to hear, "I'm not going to lie. It will hurt some. That's why I'm going to prepare you. However, the first time always hurts." He watched as Naruto nodded at him then inserted a finger into Naruto's wet hole. He felt the resistance, but he pushed forward and eventually he was able to get his finger all the way in. 

Naruto moaned softly. This was uncomfortable, and he knew that Kankuro wasn't lying when he told him that the first time was going to hurt. However, he wanted this experience. He let out another moan when a second finger was inserted, and it started to wiggle around slowly with the other. He only hoped that it would be like everyone said it was. He had heard so many descriptions, but he wanted to experience it for himself. Naruto was surprised when he felt Kankuro insert another finger and looked downwards. Kami, Kankuro was so big...would he even fit?

Finally, Kankuro pulled his fingers out from Naruto's hole. He felt that he had lubed Naruto's hole enough. Now, he spread some more of the lubricant on his cock and moaned slightly as he did so. He made sure every part of him was covered to make sure that he would at least try to make Naruto's first time as painless as possible. After doing so, he climbed back in between Naruto's legs and looked down at the blonde with admiration of his beauty. "You sure you want this?"

"Kami yes." Naruto said confidently.

The brunette half-smiled before positioning himself in front of Naruto's hole then burying himself deep inside. Naruto looked up at Kankuro with a face of mixed-pleasure and pain. Pain throbbed inside of his body. Kami, he never expected it to hurt like this and what's more...he never expected Kankuro to be so thick and big. However, after the initial pain started to wear off he began to feel something new and he nodded his head at Kankuro for him to continue. 

Kankuro pulled back slowly then thrust forward, hitting that sweet spot that he knew Naruto would love. It was amazing! White light burst behind Naruto's eyes as he felt the man above him thrust in him and hit that sweet spot again and again. He felt sweat pour off his brow as heat spiked through all his body. He arched and pushed up against Kankuro, hoping that the older man understood that he wanted more. Kankuro quickened his thrusts. He was heading towards his release and he knew any moment, Naruto was going to release. He grunted as he pounded the younger man's body into the mattress. Both were moaning in pleasure. Then suddenly, Naruto let out a scream of pleasure. Cum poured from his member as he shook around Kankuro. Kankuro was not long in spilling into Naruto's hole and let out a loud moan of pleasure. 

He pulled out of Naruto's body and noticed immediately that Naruto had fallen asleep. Kankuro smiled to himself. 'The first time is always tiring.' He thought then curled up to the back of Naruto's side.

xxxx

Early the next morning, Naruto woke up to find Kankuro dressed and waiting for him. He was still naked and in bed. He blushed deeply then said, "Um thanks."

"Well I had fun. I hope you did too. By the way, you might want to get some lubricant if you're still hurting down there."

"Okay...thanks." 

"Look. I'm going to be in Konaha for a couple of weeks. If you want to play around or just hang out, let me know." Kankuro said as he started to get up.

"Kankuro. I really enjoyed last night and if I don't have any missions then I would like to play around or hang out."

Kankuro smiled at the blonde. "Okay. Well let me know. Better get dressed. They don't like us here too long. Gotta get ready for the next game."

Naruto laughed. "Okay. See you later."

Kankuro waved goodbye then left the room. Naruto began to dress himself and thought on the previous night. If that was what sex was like, he'd rather have it with the puppet master.


End file.
